Life of a teenage Wasabi Warrior
by Chocoholic foreva
Summary: Puberty. Hormones. Crushes. Growing up. A bunch of one-shots for Kickin' It. Follow the Wasabi Warriors as go through the challenges of being a teenager.
1. Choices

Hey guys! I changed my pen name from kick4eternity and this is my first fanfic so I hope that you'll go easy on me. Anyway this is currently a one-shot but I may add more one-shots or two shots if I get any more inspiration. So enjoy!

* * *

KIM

The cool morning summer breeze caressed my cheeks causing a happy sensation to course through me. I am in an exceptionally good mood today, probably because the weather is so perfect. Grinning widely, I enter the doors of Seaford High and head towards my locker. I find it a bit peculiar, considering the guys are always at my locker so we can head to homeroom together. Unaffected by this, I threw my stuff inside and took the things I needed.

"Hey Kim" Milton said.

"Hey Milton, where are the others?" I ask cheerfully. He shook his head disapprovingly and said,

"Well I just saw Jerry running down the hall shouting his so called 'Columbian war chant' with Eddie hot on his tails. Apparently he must have done something to have Eddie run after him like that."

"And you seem to be in an extra cheery mood today." He says happily.

"Ya I know, it's just that the weather is so nice and air seems much more clean today, I don't know it looks like nothing could go wrong today, right?" he nods and we start walking.

We turned round the corner while making small talk when suddenly Milton gave a small yelp and was out of sight, I was about to look around when I felt someone jerk my arm really hard. I turned around ready to beat the crap out of my 'assailant', but two familiar faces came into view.

"Jerry, Eddie you two better have a good reason to almost pull my arm out of its socket!" I say harshly, "oh and it would do you good to apologize too" I add while rubbing my shoulder.

"No time, you two have got to check this out!" Jerry says and Eddie nods his head vigorously. I look at Milton with a questioning look. He thinks about it for a second and then nods his head, "we still have 15 minutes to kill."

I sigh and reluctantly peek round the corner. At first I don't see anything unusual, "what's there to see? I mean the hallway is just the way it always is." I say in a bored tone.

"Don't you see those two people over there by the lockers doing something different?" Eddie asks.

I take another look, "they are making out, that's not something different." I say still bored and slightly annoyed.

"Kim, you might want to take a closer look and see who they are" Milton says in a shocked and slightly worried tone.

"Milton, there's no need to do that it's Donna making out with a random guy again" I say as a matter of fact.

"That's no random guy Kim, look closer" says Jerry, annoyed by my obliviousness.

I do as he says and peer closer, squinting my eyes and gasp, "th-that's Jack" I say shocked.

"Yup, he's been working on her for the past ten minutes" says Jerry.

"More like swallowing her" says Eddie. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, so I started to walk away trying to clear my head. _I can't believe that Jack, my best friend, of all the random guys to be kissing my nemesis, Donna, even after all the times I told him how much I hate her, so much for my good mood. _The bell rings shaking me out of my thoughts- no wait Milton's shaking me too.

"Kim, I know this dampened your mood but come on we'd better get to class." Milton says

"Are you implying that I like Jack?" I say incredulously. He shrugged,

"I'm not implying it's so obvious you two like each other".

"Oh, and kissing Donna, my nemesis, proves that he's so head over heels for me" I say sarcastically.

"Maybe he doesn't so what, when he realizes what a freak she is, he'll dump her" he says.

"Whatever, I just hope that he comes to his senses" I say sadly. "And when I asked if nothing could go wrong it wasn't a challenge, it was a rhetorical question!"

Milton gives a small laugh and pulls me to homeroom. I take my seat at the back with Jerry to my left and Eddie on my right while Milton sits in the first row. Jack enters the class, hand in hand with Donna just before the bell rings and they take their seats in the back slightly away from us. Mr Smith enters the class and starts teaching, more like scribbling on the board. I glance around the class as his lesson was boring me to death and see that Jack and Donna are making out… again. I can feel the anger and sadness rise up in me and I grip my pencil tighter, my knuckles turning white.

The sharp snap of the pencil causes Jerry and Eddie to look at me.

"Kim! That was my pencil." Jerry whines "well, since I don't need or use it, I don't care anymore".

"Are you okay Kim?" Eddie asks. I shake my head and jab my thumb in their direction.

Eddie and Jerry sigh and give me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry Kim, here let me do something to stop them" Jerry says.

"Yes please, anything to stop that horrible thing!" I say irritably. Jerry signals Eddie to give him some paper and then he chews some of it and launches it through a straw, hitting perfectly at Jack's neck. That immediately caught Jack's attention and we turned back around and tried to suppress our laughter as he glared around the classroom to catch the culprit.

The bell rings and we all empty out the classroom. "Remember to hand in your essay about recent events" Mr Smith says. I take out my binder and give it to him while Jerry hands him a newspaper.

"Mr Martinez, I asked you to hand in an essay about recent events and not a newspaper" he says annoyed.

"What could be more recent than today's newspaper?" Jerry says confused. I could hear Eddie snicker as me and Milton tried to contain ourselves too.

"Argh, do you know what does that mean?" He asks.

"An F?" Jerry says. "Ah, that is one that you always get right" he says sarcastically, I try not to laugh. "Oh and Jerry?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you"

"I know… and is that a booger hanging from your nose?" Jerry says disgusted as he peers closer to his face.

Mr Smith is now furious, "get out, now!" he shouts. We immediately run out of the classroom, me completely forgetting about the whole 'Jack Fiasco' momentarily until there they were making out in the hallway again. I groaned and put my face in my hands, Milton patted my back in effort to comfort me.

"It's ok Kim, just you wait" he says reassuringly. I nod and continue to walk to my next lesson. The day drags on slowly with Donna occasionally whispering mean stuff in my ear and she making out with Jack just to rub it in my face. Jack did try to talk to me but Donna being the snob she is picked that exact moment to full on make out him. I would stand there awkwardly and then walk away to join the guys.

When the bell signals the end of the day, I rush out of school and to the dojo to let off some steam. Upon entering the dojo I change into a tank top and some sweatpants and start beating each dummy mercilessly pretending it to be Donna. The guys, excluding Jack, arrive shortly after.

"Hey Kim" they chorus together. I wave them dismissively and continue to massacre the dummy.

"Good job Kim, I like your form so keep it up" Rudy says behind me.

"M'kay" I say calmly trying not to snap at him.

"Is something wrong?" Rudy asks.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just stressed" I say.

"Ok, if you need anything or someone to talk to, I'll be right in my office" he says kindly.

"Thanks Rudy, I can always count on you" I say gratefully.

Jack comes in the dojo looking bubbly and hand in hand with Donna, who looks like she came out of a stripper club. "Hey guys, this is-"

"Donna, we know" we all say annoyed. Jack looks taken aback by our tone and Donna scowls at us.

"Ok… and she's my-"

"Girlfriend, we know" I say for everyone and roll my eyes as she shoots me a glare which I don't hesitate to return.

"Ok babe, I'll see you-"Jack starts but is cut off by Donna kissing him. We all share a look and clear our throats very loudly. They pull away and look at us.

"Do you mind, we are having a lesson here" Rudy says annoyed as he gestures to us, as he turns back, they are kissing again.

"Guys, seriously stop it!" I snap at them and they pull away, hopefully long enough to pay attention this time.

"See you babe. I'll miss you" Jack says lovingly.

"I'll miss you too and keep those lips warm, Jackie" she says seductively and leaves not before pecking his lips once again.

"Will do" He says.

"Wow Jack, you scored big time by dating Donna!" Jerry says and then woos. I glare at him and he shuts up.

"And he seems to can't stop swallowing her" I mutter as I cross my arms.

"Kim, I'm sorry but Donna is smoking hot and by the way, she was the one to ask me out first" he says.

"You're right, she is hot" I say and he smiles at me.

"At night… miles away… behind a wall… in a cave… deep underground… to a blind person" I say and the guys burst out laughing while Jack frowns at me and walks into the boys changing room. I can't help but chuckle myself at his childish expression.

"Hey you guys want to head to captain corndog?" I ask, they nod and we gather our things and we leave.

"I loved your remark back there Kim, way to shut him up!" Eddie says and we high five. We are at captain corndog when the waitress comes up to us for our order.

"Can I have Coke?" I ask.

"Is Pepsi okay?" she asks in her nauseating voice reminding me of Donna.

"Is monopoly money okay?" I snap at her. Jerry and Eddie snicker while Milton tries to calm me down.

"Jeez girl, I was just asking. I'll get you some Coke" she says frightened and scurries away.

"Kim, you have to let it go. I promise you that once Jack finds out what a bitch Donna is he'll come crawling to you." Eddie assures me.

For a week I try my best to ignore Jack, but that is one persistent kid. The next day is Saturday, which means morning practice at the dojo. Everyone is there and we start practice, Jack tries to talk to me again, but as usual I ignore him.

"Kim could you stop ignoring me!" he says frustrated. In answer to his question I just shake my head and continue ignoring him, but that doesn't stop him.

"Hey guys do want to head to the beach?" Rudy asks us excitedly. We all think about it and nod.

"Ok so meet me here in an hour and then we can head to the beach" he says. I nod and pick up my things and head home. I was walking peacefully when I heard someone call my name.

Jack.

ARGH! Doesn't he know when to back off? He's already hurt me enough by dating Donna and now he wants to talk to me, doesn't he see that looking at him makes my pain grow stronger and more unbearable.

"Look Kim let me explain" he huffs as he tries to catch up to me. I turn around angrily,

"Explain what jack? There is nothing left for you to explain. You're dating that bitch even though I told you how I hate her and what a slut she is, but go on and still date her. End of story." I say and continue marching home.

"Donna is not a bitch or a slut because she has changed for the better. She is trying to turn over a new leaf. Yesterday, I saw her donate $5 to the old lady outside Falafel Phil's who she used to throw stones at. Please just give her another chance" he says in a pleading tone.

I sigh, who knows maybe Donna is trying to change. If Jack thinks she is then I trust him because he is my best friend.

"Fine I'll give her a chance just one and if I find her doing something mean again I'll beat her senseless, got it?" I say giving in.

"I knew it you would see it my way" he says happily and opens his arms. I roll my eyes playfully and walk up to hug him. I breathe in his scent as he nuzzles his head in my hair.

"I'm sorry Kim" he whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry too Jack" I say as we pull away.

"What are you sorry about? I'm the one who should be sorry and now I am" he says jokingly.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier and we wouldn't have to go through this week without talking" I say.

"Ya, you put us through so much" he says melodramatically. I roll my eyes playfully and hit him on his arm.

"OW! Okay I deserved that" he says, I laugh and we continue walking home since we live quite close to each other.

"Jerry got another detention today" he says.

"What for this time?" I ask.

"Well Mr John said that whoever answers his next question can go home so Jerry threw an umbrella at his head and when Mr John asked who did that, Jerry was like 'ME! I did it! Now I can go home, suckers!' and that did not end well for him" he says laughing.

I start laughing, Jerry can is so stupid at times, and then I unexpectedly snort making me turn red. That makes Jack laugh harder.

"Shut up Jack! It's not funny!" I shout at him and try not to laugh myself, but can't help it and burst out laughing again, his laughter is so contagious. Slowly but surely our laughter dies down I realize that we have stopped in front of my house. Our gazes lock and I find myself lost in his chocolate brown eyes, they send a warm and fuzzy feeling throughout my whole body. I see something in his eyes, an emotion I cannot place. I want to stop the staring contest and look away but it's like something is holding me in place. He glances down at my lips causing my breathing to quicken and make my heart hammer inside my ribcage.

Soon enough he starts to lean in, I find myself leaning in as well, slowly his faces inches towards me and I can feel his hot minty, breath on my face. _Pull away Kim, before this ruins your friendship! _This will not ruin it. If I'm going to date him I will make him promise that if we breakup, we'll still be friends, I tell myself. _Fine, but what about Jack's girlfriend, Donna? _ I freeze; it's true that will jeopardize his relationship. I push Jack away just before our lips would meet.

"I have to go" I quickly say, my cheeks burning and run into my house shutting the door behind me. Just before I left I managed to catch the disappointed look in his eyes. _ I can't believe we almost kissed. Does that mean he likes me back? I hope so, but the huge obstacle is Donna stinkin' Tobin._

I dread going to school on Monday because things are going to be awkward with Jack, but instead I see him arguing with Donna.

"What's up with them?" I ask Milton. He sighs and happily says

"They are breaking up!"

"Why" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Well Jack found Donna and Brad making out in the janitor's closet and now she is trying to get back in his pants- oh look here comes Jack now. I'll leave you two alone" he smirks and walks away. I wanted to protest but he was already gone.

"You were right Kim, she is all those things you called her. I guess some people never change, so go ahead rub it in my face" he says depressed. I wanted to do that so bad but being a kind and good-hearted friend I am, I just hugged him tightly.

"Jack as much as rubbing it in your face would be fun, I won't do it… yet" I say jokingly

He chuckles then his face grows serious, I was about to ask him what's wrong he dragged me into the janitor's closet.

"Kim, I've been thinking about yesterday" he says in a serious tone and I blush.

"Look Jack, if you don't like me I'm fine with it" I say

"Kim you're right I don't like you" he says and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces

"I love you" he whispers. I'm shocked at first and then I squeal with glee and hug him.

"I love you too" I say softly. He snakes his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck and we inch closer and our lips meet. I could feel sparks erupting everywhere, the kiss is soft and passionate. When we pull away I see that emotion in his eyes again but this time I know what it is. Love.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that" he says. I giggle and he swoops in for another kiss, this one starting out sweet and gentle but deepened as he pulled us closer, fully pressing us together, making me smile into the kiss. We pull away as the bell rings, startling the both of us.

"So… Kim, would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" he says in a British accent. I giggle,

"Of course Jack, I'll be honoured" I attempt to say in a British accent as well. He laughs,

"Wonderful! Oh but Kim?" he says

"Yes?" I respond

"Don't speak in a British accent, you can't do it" he laughs, earning a smack from me.

"Whatever Jack! Oh, I almost forgot!" I exclaim.

"What?" he says

"To rub it in your face! I told you so, I told you so!" I say with a smug smirk.

* * *

So… did you guys like it? Please tell me in a review. Stay Awesome :D


	2. Kickin' It like Victorious

_**Hey guys I'm back with another one-shot. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, love you guys. I know these one-shots don't exactly collaborate with the summary, but I am working on those so until then, enjoy this one. I got the inspiration for this when I was watching TV. So enjoy!**_

_**Oh and before I forget,**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the this victorious themed episode!  
**_

* * *

JACK

Argh! This summer heat is getting more and more unbearable. Especially since we are outside the dojo waiting for Rudy to come and unlock it. Milton is frantically wiping himself dry as he hates sweating, Eddie is using Phil's menu to fan himself while Jerry is spread out on the nearby table. I am sitting on the table next to the one Jerry is lying on, along with Kim who is calling Rudy every minute asking where the hell is he. This is the fifth time.

"Rudy, do you mind hurrying up? We're like frying up over here!" Kim shouts into the phone when he finally picks up. There's murmuring on the other side but I can't make out what he's saying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Grace! I wasn't supposed to call you. Bye!" she quickly cuts the phone and curses under her breath. She then dials another number, hopefully the right one this time.

"Rudy, do you mind hurrying up? We're like frying up over here!" She shouts on the verge of snapping. I think the heat is helping either.

"…"

"No, I don't care if you have athlete's foot and can't walk, just get in your damn car and drive here!" she shouts annoyed.

"…"

"Of course I'm right. Kim Crawford is always right." She says smugly and then cuts the phone, I roll my eyes.

"What'd he say?" I ask

"He said that he will be here in 5 minutes tops, I hope he's right otherwise he's gonna get it" she says irritably. A few minutes later it seems that it has gotten even hotter, so much that Jerry removed his over shirt along with me and Milton and Eddie are fighting over Eddie's menu fan. I look over at Kim and see that she has tied her hair up in a ponytail and is about to take of her crop top off when Rudy comes running in at full speed. He was coming so fast that he was unable stop himself and crashed into the entrance of the dojo. So close!

_What am I saying? Kim is just a friend, a good friend… nothing more, nothing less. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing her in a bikini… _I hit myself for thinking like that, stupid teenage hormones! I was so lost in my chain of thoughts that I didn't even see that everyone already went into the dojo except for Kim who was repeatedly waving her hand in front of my face and calling my name.

"Jack… JACK!" she shouts in my ear, making me jump.

"Ow, Kim!" I shout rubbing my ear. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked inside with me following close behind. I was expecting a blast of cool air when I enter the dojo but instead, I was greeted with the same hot atmosphere as outside.

"Oh no! The power is out! What are we going to do? God help us! We're all going to die of heat stroke or worse dehydration!" Milton shouted melodramatically, clutching his hair.

"Calm down Milton! We'll just find another way to cool off" I say reassuringly.

"I've got it! Let's go to the beach!" Kim shouts excitedly.

"YEAH!" we all agree.

"Oh, maybe we can use my brother's recreational vehicle!" Eddie says

"His what?" Jerry says confused and we all face palm.

"His RV" Rudy says "and we can hook it up to my car and drive it there!"

"That's a great idea. Let's meet here at the dojo in 30, ok?" I say and everyone nods.

"Oh and Rudy can I bring Julie along?" Milton asks and Rudy gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

KIM

I rushed out of dojo and run home quickly. As soon as I reach there, I pack my bag taking everything that I'll need and change into a thin blue tank top with a loose over shirt which I tie it over my bellybutton and some jean short shorts. I let my hair down, brush it and leave the house saying bye to my parents along the way.

I reach there just in time and see the guys and Julie putting their things in the RV.

"Hey Julie" I greet her.

"Hey Kim, ready to go?" she says and I nod. I look around and see Jack struggling with some things so I go over and help him.

"Thanks Kim. Although, I didn't need it since I'm a manly man you know?" he says jokingly. I roll my eyes playfully,

"Really? I don't think Julie agrees with that statement of yours" I say pointing to Julie who is laughing with Milton and feeling his imaginary bicep. He pouts at me making me laugh and trudges away with me following him. Soon, the van is loaded and we depart for the beach.

* * *

The RV is so awesome! It's totally equipped with everything and it's huge, you could literally live in here except that there is no bathroom. We were all laughing and having fun when we felt the RV jerk violently, throwing me right into Jack who happened to be there. He instantly wrapped his arms around me to steady me, with my hands landing on his chest.

I opened my eyes, not realizing I closed them, and see Jack's brown orbs staring back into mine. For a while we were lost in our own little world, completely oblivious to our surroundings until, someone rude interrupted our little moment by clearing their throat. Realizing our close proximity, I felt my cheeks burn and immediately got up and helped Jack up.

"Sorry" I say.

"S'kay" he says dismissively, although the blush on his face was undeniable.

"We're here!" Rudy says excitedly when he opens the door, "what's up with those two?" he says gesturing to me and Jack.

"Oh nothing, it's just that they're madly in love and won't admit it" Eddie says smirking, making us blush harder.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Jack and I shout together

"Denial" Milton says in an accusing tone and I shoot him a death glare causing him to coward behind Julie. We gather our things and head out, only to find that the door won't open. Rudy starts panicking and repeatedly pushes on the handle but to no avail.

"I think some nincompoop parked another RV right next to us" Jack says as peers through the tiny gap the door allows.

"Ok everyone, remain calm and don't panic. We'll just use the windows then" Jerry says smartly.

"Jerry, that's the smartest thing you ever said" Milton says, patting his back while he's grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but the windows are bulletproof, soundproof and are sealed in" Eddie says sadly.

"Why?" I almost shout

"My brother bought it from an international rapper who did it for his safety" he says taken aback my tone.

"What are we going to do then?" Julie asks calmly.

"Try the door again" I say to jack, he looks at me like I'm crazy

"I can't push a 5000 pound RV out of the way" he says incredulously

"Well push harder!" I shout at him. That launches us into a heated argument until Rudy stops us, but we still glare at him.

"Oh I know we can call someone to help us. Let me call my mom" Jack says as he takes out his phone.

"Dammit, there's no reception" he says

"I don't have any reception either" I say while looking at my phone. It's the same story with everyone's phone.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait then" Rudy says, we all groan and find some place to sit down.

"It's starting to get hot in here" Jerry as fidgets with his shirt, "Rudy can you at least on the AC"

"The AC runs as long as the engine is on" Rudy says, fanning himself.

"Well then go on it" Eddie says

"I can't on it because I have to get out in order to on it" he says and we groan again.

"In the meantime, I tell you guys some of my lentil stories" Rudy says and we all shake or heads.

"Me and Julie would love to hear your stories" Milton says excitedly with Julie nodding her head vigorously.

"Ok so, that one time…" and the rest is blah to me as I try my hardest ignore them and cool down.

* * *

"How hot is it now?" I ask with my voice slightly raspy due to lack of water. Jerry slowly gets up and crawls over to the thermometer.

"Almost hundred" he says and we groan. By now, everyone is sweating buckets and slowly stripping down to their swim wear. Milton, Jerry, Rudy and Eddie are in their shorts and basketball tees. Jack is only in his basketball shorts and Julie and I are in our tank tops. Whereas, I have folded mine an inch above the bellybutton and Julie did not.

"There's parts of me sweating that I didn't know could sweat" Eddie says incredulously with his hand on his forehead. I shake my head and something hits me, my fan!

"I have a fan! An electronic fan, with batteries" I say as I ransack my bag looking for it.

"Oh great, hurry up I'm dying over here!" Rudy shouts. I ignore him until I find it and pull it out, breathing a sigh of relief. Everyone is looking at me with a broken hearted look on their faces.

"That's it?" Julie says sadly,

"That's so tiny!" Jerry says with a pout,

"You teased us" Jack says accusingly. What nerve these people have!

"Fine! Then I just won't turn it on" I say annoyed.

"No, no turn it on!" they shout together.

"Ha! Now you like my tiny fan don't you?" I yell at them angrily.

* * *

I sigh happily when I feel the wind of the fan hit my face- oh wait it's moving away again. I move my body towards the wind being generated by my fan as it rotates around giving everyone a chance to experience its cool breeze.

It's actually very pathetic considering that the 7 of us are huddled around a tiny fan trying to cool down but in reality it's actually just making me warmer since we are radiating body heat by being this close to each other. However, that's not the only reason. The fact that Jack is this close to me is making me blush too; he's practically pressed against me as he leans over just to feel the wind.

The wind, I can't feel it anymore! No it can't be, the fan is slowly stopping. I think its batteries ran out.

"NO! Little fan you can't die on me!" Jerry shouts desperately, grabbing the fan and shaking it with an insane look in his eye.

"JERRY! Calm down!" Jack yells, shaking his shoulders. I look around desperate for some water.

"Does anyone have water?" I ask and to my despair they all shake their heads.

"Maybe we can drink out of the fish tank" Milton says. The fish tank! I completely forgot it's there.

"When was the last time you cleaned it Eddie?" Julie asks hopefully,

"Wait, we're supposed to clean it?" he asks confused and we all face palm.

"Look that those fish, mocking me at how they're so cool and swimming in water" Jerry says with same insane look with his face pressed against the fish tank.

"Uh Jerry, I don't think that's a good idea…" I say unsurely,

"Kim, if he's so desperate, who are we to stop him?" Jack says as he lays a hand on my bare shoulder sending shivers down my spine even though it's so hot that we can melt. Jerry ignores us and dips his head into the fish tank drinking some of its water, totally grossing me out.

"Maybe not my best idea" he says looking like he wanted to puke, which he did in Milton's bag and grossing me out further. I avoid looking at him and glance around and see that Rudy's head is in his bag.

"Uh… Rudy? Why is your head in your bag?" I ask weirdly,

"Because it's cool in there?" he says like it's a question. I eye him suspiciously and go closer to him causing him to pull his bag closer to him. There's something sticking out of his bag, wait… it's a bottle cap! He has a bottle with him, I can't believe him! I immediately launch myself at him and we have a game of tug and war with his bag.

When Rudy finally lets go, I almost tear open the bag and find a water bottle in there, my suspicions were correct.

"You had water and didn't share with the rest of us!" I accuse him.

"I'm sorry! If I'd share it then I wouldn't have any left for myself" he says sheepishly. I gawk at him,

"There's nothing left! You drank everything!" I shout angrily and glare at him causing him to whimper. Jack takes the bottle from me and turns it upside down,

"There's only enough to fill the cap" he informs. I take the bottle from him, open it and pour the remaining water into the cap.

"Then we'll have a capful. Ok, everyone line up, except for Rudy" I shout and they do as told while Rudy just pouts,

"Everyone will get one tongue dip and no sipping" I say sternly and they nod. I inch the cap closer to me and dip my tongue inside, immediately a cooling sensation enters my mouth as I put my tongue back inside. I carefully pass the cap to Jack who does the same and passes it to Jerry. He slowly dips his tongue inside and then puts the whole cap inside his mouth.

We scream and all lunge at him while Eddie tries to remove the cap from his mouth. Jack and I force open his mouth and Eddie manages to remove the cap.

"There's nothing left!" Eddie shouts,

"Way to go Jerry! Now there's nothing left for us!" Milton shouts angrily,

"I'm sorry! I was desperate!" he retorts.

* * *

JACK

Its official, I cannot sweat more than this. I try to swallow, but it pains too much to do so. I squint my eyes at the thermometer and see that the temperature has risen to 103. I look over to Kim who is spread out next to me with her head on my lap. Her bellybutton is exposed along with a lot of her stomach, so is her long, beautiful legs. I avert my eyes, blushing as I push the inappropriate thoughts away.

"For the first time in my life… my tongue isn't moist" Kim squeaks as she feels her dry tongue. I give her a sympathetic look and she smiles dryly at me. Rudy gets up and walks over to the door,

"It's no use pushing on it" I say

"It's at least worth a try! Desperate times call for desperate measures" he says I shake my head. What happened next totally shocked us, the door… it opened! We all jump up and ran out of the RV screaming in joy and thanking god. I run over to cooler and take out all bottles of water and passed it around. Kim gratefully took the bottle from me and gulped the water down.

"Thanks I needed that" she says happily and unexpectedly put her arms around me, I didn't hesitate to hug back even though we were very sweaty. She nuzzles her face in my neck, making me smile

"Oh Jack I'm so happy that we managed to escape" she says, although it sounds a bit muffled.

"Yeah" I breathe, stroking her hair. We pull away and smile at each other

"So… who wants to head to the beach?" Jerry shouts, and we all cheer and run towards the ocean. Leaving Kim and me behind, I was about to say something when she drenches me with the water from the bottle.

"Oh, it's so on!" I shout running after a laughing Kim.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing this so I hope you had fun reading this. It'd be ever so lovely if you drop by a review. Thanks!_**

**_Stay Awesome! :D_**


	3. Where's Kim?

_**Yo guys, what's up? I hope you're good and thanks for the reviews. I know my last one-shot was based on victorious and I forgot to give them credit so I'm really sorry for that, I wanted to write about that episode in a kickin' it way for a long time… I guess I became too excited for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot, but I have to warn you that it's a dark one and slightly more descriptive. Oh, and I don't own Kickin' It!**_

* * *

KIM

I scuttle up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, but with the blood gushing out of the cut on my calf made the task so difficult. As I reach the top, I limp into my room and lock the door. I pull out my drawer forcefully and take out some bandage to cover my wound. _Hurry up Kim; he's going to be here any moment._

Just then the handle to my room started shaking vigorously and I hoped that it'd not give way. All of a sudden it stopped; making me breathe a sigh of relief hoping he left. But to my dismay, the door burst open making me scream and back away from the figure at my door.

The dazzling strike of the lightning illuminated the person's menacing facial features. I gasped in shock as I recognised the man as he took off his mask. As much as I was terrified of him, I didn't regret what I did to him because I loathed him of what he did. _But how the hell did he escape? He was sentenced a lifetime of imprisonment! _The loud cackling of the thunder snapped me out of my thoughts as realisation dawned on me; I saw a knife in his hand poised in a striking position, ready to kill me.

The wall stopped me from moving anymore as my back hit against it, I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest as I whimpered in fear. Fear, a word that I never thought existed in my dictionary. And yet, it was freely coursing through my veins right now.

The man came closer and I could feel my heart hammering inside my ribcage along with my quickened breathing even though it was raining so heavily. _This is it Kim, your final moments of living._ My heart almost stopped when I heard him say those 5 words I never thought I would hear.

"I'm back for my revenge" he sneered threateningly.

* * *

JACK

To say I was worried would be an understatement, freaking out would better describe what I was feeling right now. Kim has not been coming to school; it's been three frickin' days. That was not very bad, but the fact that she won't respond to any form of communication was what that has got me hyperventilating. I texted, called, emailed and even tweeted her but she wouldn't answer back.

I tried going to her house but the guys would always dismiss it saying that she is okay and is probably off on a vacation since she loved travelling. It's kind of weird since it's the middle of the semester and knowing Kim, she would not miss school. When the bell rang signalling end of school, I ran out and strapped myself in my car and drove off to Kim's house as I could not take it anymore not knowing where she is.

I didn't care about telling the guys where I'm going because they'll surely discourage me about this. I could feel the anger and worry pumping through my veins as I spotted her house in the distance. I couldn't wait to see her picturesque face framed perfectly by her honey blonde hair and those warm hazel eyes of hers. I also can't wait go all CIA on her disappearance and why she was not answering me.

I was about to sigh in relief when the sight of her house made me stop in mid-breath and caused my stomach to churn in a bad way. The door to her house is ajar and is hanging on its hinges. I diffidently enter the house and instantly a metallic smell hits me.

I look around to find the source of it but the house is in a total mess. The furniture was thrown around, precious crystal décor shattered on the ground and there was a red liquid on the steps starting from the small pool in the kitchen going all the way up.

I stiffen and examine the liquid. Blood. Numerous bad possibilities enter my thoughts as I try to stay positive. _I hope Kim is not wounded and that is not her blood. But, where is she?_ I quickly ascend the stairs following the blood trail as it turns into her room. Her room shows a sign of struggle as everything is strewn around. I glance around the room until a white paper catches my eye; it's stained with blood but still readable.

I identify Kim's handwriting on the paper even though it's scribbled. It says:

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_Please help me although I don't know you but I'm wounded, but luckily not enough to die. I'm begging you (something I often don't do). Call my best friend, Jack, on this number: 80571325. Tell him about this and give him this letter, he'll know what to do. I have all my faith in you because you are my only hope. I promise that I'll somehow repay you if I get out alive, otherwise I'll haunt you if I die._

_Love, Kim. Do it or else…_

_P.S. flip it over._

Wow, even when she is in such a mess, she wants to threaten and beg for help at the same time. How strange but oh well, it's Kim we're talking about. And I can't believe she wants my help and thinks I know what to do. What do I do? Well let's start with the basic instruction she wrote at the bottom and flip over. Hmmm, there's a number written at the back.

I whip out my phone, dial the number and wait a few seconds. It's not ringing so I check my phone to see what's up. Instead, a message has popped up on my screen:

_Longshore Avenue 65,_

_House no. 18_

_Seaford 137058_

It's an address… maybe Kim is there. I dash out of the house and straight to my car and turn my engine on. It whirrs to life and I drive off to the designated destination. As I approach Longshore Avenue, I spot the small house with a number 18 engraved on its gate. The street is eerily quiet and the sky is turning darker, the low rumble of the thunder is indicating an oncoming storm. I stop in front of the gate and exit my car and straightaway a cold breeze hits me, chilling me to the bone.

I pull my jacket closer to my body; this neighbourhood looks abandoned and is giving me the creeps. I push open the rusty gate and walk up to the front porch and knock on the door, but it's already open. So I invite myself in and look around. Old furniture, little to nothing ornamentation and everything is covered with a white cloth. I descend the stairs that lead to the basement and see a ray of light coming through the gap from the door ahead.

I tentatively walk towards it and open it revealing another bare room, as I walk in further something hits my head with such force it's making me dizzy. I spin around trying to see my attacker but my vision is all hazy. Soon enough black spots start to replace my sight and I'm pulled into the world of darkness. I managed to catch a glimpse of blond hair before passing out.

* * *

"Jack… Jack… JACK!" a female voice says while shaking me. I think she's getting frustrated with me because the next thing I feel is pain in my left cheek. I snap open my eyes and sit up but immediately regret it because my head starts spinning once again.

"Are you okay?" she says in concerned voice. I nod, well I think I did because I can't think straight, when my line of vision clears I take in the female's familiar features and gasp.

"KIM!" I shout, relieved that she is alive and tackle her into a hug. She hugs back gratefully and starts sniffing a little.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you" I say. "But you didn't have to knock me out"

"Sorry, but I thought it's him again trying to hurt me" she says her voice cracking.

"Who's him?" I ask concerned, pulling back. She looks down and a single tear rolls down her cheek. I lift her chin up making her look at me and see that her face has some old dried up tear tracks.

"Are _you _okay" I say emphasizing the word you and wipe the tear. She nods her head and pulls her knees close to her chest. Seeing her like this is so depressing, so I pull her back into my arms and draw soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Tell me who did this to you and I swear I'll-"I start but she cuts me off,

"Kill him?" she says flatly, "How can you kill what's already dead"

I'm stunned, "How did he die? Btw, who's he?"

"That night I somehow managed to escape but he ran after me but I managed to cross the busy road without getting hit, while that bastard wasn't so lucky" she says in a bittersweet way.

"You still didn't answer my second question; who is he?" I ask her. She sighs sadly and moves her legs to get comfortable but then unexpectedly winces. I look at her leg and she that it's bandaged.

"What happened to your leg?" I ask worried,

"He cut me" she whispers

"Who the hell is he?" I ask frustrated causing her to flinch and pull out of arms hurt. I instantly regret it and pull her back,

"I'm so sorry Kim, it's just I don't even know this guy and I let him hurt you so badly" I say truthfully.

"I know, I'm just a little shaken up and it's not your fault" she says.

"Well?" I ask curiously,

"He's my dad" she says softly while trying to keep her voice even. I nod for her to go on although I'm furious that how your own loved one could would do such a thing.

"When I was 7, I saw my dad come home drunk that day and he started beating my mum and me. I somehow escaped from him and called the police and when he was dragged away he said that he'll get his revenge on us. I never believed that until 3 days ago when he almost ended me, because he was sentenced to lifetime imprisonment as he killed my uncle who came in the way. I guess he managed to break out of there." She says without meeting my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask and I make her look at me, she shrugs

"I didn't want you to judge me of my family history" she says miserably.

"Kim, I would never do that, I like you for who you are and not what your past was like." I whisper and she looks at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"You know there's a saying: the past is history, the future is a mystery and today is a gift, that's why they call it the present" I say wisely.

* * *

Kim

I look at Jack with admiration, what he said is so wise that it touched my heart. We continue our staring contest for a while until he caresses my cheek and starts to lean in. I must be leaning in too because I could feel his hot breath on my face. My eyes flutter close as our lips connect and I feel electricity course through my veins like I'm electrified and sparks erupt in my stomach making it flip. I wrap my arms around his neck and he keeps a protective hold on my waist. We pull away and grinning happily at each other like idiots.

"Wow" we both breathe at the same time.

"I guess something good came out of this mess" I say gleefully.

"Agreed. How about we head home and continue this" he says while winking at me, making me blush.

"But I'm too tired! By the way, I want to let you know something about me" I say in a low voice going closer to Jack,

"I've wanted to do this a long time ago" I say seductively as I inch closer. He hesitates and scratches his neck nervously making me smirk. _Oh, so Mr confident is nervous now thanks to me_

"Kim, what do you want?" he says anxiously and moves away. I move even closer and run my finger down the middle of his face and stop at his lips. I lean in like I'm about to kiss him,

"I want to- BOO!" I shout, effectively making him jump back and hit his head on the ceiling fan since the roof is so low. I laugh until my stomach starts to ache and tears roll down my face. Happy tears, oh how I missed them.

"Kim! You gave me a fright and now I'm going to tickle you" he says trying to contain his laughter. That shuts me up and I start moving away from him.

"No no no!" I say but he pounces on me and starts tickling me. I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop… Jack… Please" I gasp out and to my relief he does. I cross my arms, turn my back to him and pout.

"Ah, is Kimmy mad at me?" he says in a baby voice and turns me around; I can't help but crack a smile as he smirks victoriously.

"I love you Kim." He says seriously but with affection.

"I love you too, Jack" I say with the same amount of affection. He leans in but I stop him,

"Nah-uh, you have to earn my kisses and what you did there was not very nice" I say playfully

"Oh really?" he asks playfully smirking and I nod.

"Does this ring any bell?" he says handing me a note.

"And I quote 'I promise that I'll somehow repay you if I get out alive'" he says happily and I sigh giving in knowing he is right,

"Fine you earn one kiss but not more-"I get cut off by a pair of hungry lips on mine and do the sensible thing and kiss back. No matter how much I didn't like being tickled, this makes up for it. We pull away and he continues kissing down my neck making me moan.

"Jack, as much as I'm enjoying this- ah!" I scream in part pain part pleasure as he bits down at the intersection where the neck and shoulder meet, marking me. He soothes the wound by licking it and continues kissing all the way up to my face and finally he stops at my lips. I'm shocked to see the amount of lust and want in his eyes that its making it dilate.

"What is it Kim?" he asks his voice husky; I don't answer and pull him back down and kiss him with passion. He groans and brushes his tongue on my lower lip, begging for entrance which I happily grant. We make out for some time until the lack of oxygen intensifies making us pull away.

"You should get upset more often because the outcome is too much fun" he says cheekily and I turn red.

"Whatever, let's go home. Oh and Jack?" I ask,

"Yeah"

"Thanks" I say gratefully while hugging him tightly.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, but I didn't know where to end it so I ended it there. I think the starting is slow but I like the end better. This is my trial at something dark so I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review!**_

_**Oh, if you want me to write about a certain topic just PM me or leave it in a review, I'm open to new ideas. Thanks!**_

_**-Stay Awesome :D**_


	4. Home alone and medicines

_**Hey guy, what's shaking? Oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews. So I'm back with another one-shot and this is an all dialogue fic. The summary for this is: Kim stays home from school because she's sick and Jack goes to her house to keep her company since her parents aren't home and also to force her to eat her tablets that she's scared to eat by herself in case she chokes to death. Onto the story now! Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**_

* * *

"Hey Ki-"

"You're late"

"Well sorry for attending detention to avoid another detention because of last week's incident"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Good times, good times"

"Anyway, what's up?"

"Gas prices"

"Okay… what's cracking?"

"Nutshells"

"Really? Fine. What's popping?"

"Popcorn"

"… well played Crawford"

"Thank you. Now did you bring me my medicine?"

"Yup, here you go"

"You brought tablets!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I never eat tablets! I always eat my medicine in liquid form"

"Well, stop whining like the baby you are and eat your medicine like a good girl"

"…"

"Ow! Just eat it Kim, it's not like you'll choke to death or something"

"You just made my biggest fear of eating tablets stronger"

"Just shut up and eat"

"But they're so big!"

"Kim"

"What if I try to swallow but it gets stuck in my throat"

"Kim"

"What if I can't swallow and the bitterness of it kills my taste buds?"

"Ki-"

"What if the tablet is so small that it goes down the wrong tube?"

"…"

"Ow! Did you just throw a flashlight at me?"

"Ya, you need to lighten up!"

"Not funny"

"Ok now eat your medicine so that we can do our homework"

"But-"

"Not Buts, ifs, ands or other connecters"

"… Whatever"

"It's so simple, just put the tablet at the end of your mouth and-"

"Swallow? I got it"

"No Kim you can't swallow without water"

"J-Jack I'm choking!"

"KIM! I got you don't worry"

"Urgh! I c-can't believe I ch-choked"

"Well it was pretty stupid of you to swallow without water"

"…"

"What don't give that look, you didn't listen completely"

"Fine doctor Jack tell me what to do"

"Okay do the same, without choking, with some water"

"…"

"Good, now the other one"

"But that one is so big!"

"You can do it, come on relax… breathe… don't panic… good you're on track"

"You sound as though I'm giving birth"

"… Just do it"

"…"

"Yeah, now don't you think I should get rewarded for that?"

"How about a kiss?"

"Really?"

"Ya, on the side of your head… with a metal bat"

"Your sarcasm hurts"

"That's cuz you're as useful as the p in psycho"

"..."

* * *

"So the history of Martial Arts is very interesting"

"…"

"It all started when- you don't care do you?"

"No, keep talking. I yawn when I'm interested"

"Haha. Anyway, why didn't you pick up the phone when I called you?"

"I was busy"

"I called right after it went into voicemail!"

"So?"

"Did you die that very second?"

"…"

"Ow, is it really necessary?"

"Did it cause you physical pain?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, yes it is"

"…"

"Hey, is that a promotion for the new IPhone? I so want to buy it"

"Ya, knock yourself out"

"…"

"I didn't mean it! Jeez woman, would you stop hitting me"

"No"

"Why? Are you on your period or something?"

"…"

"Ow… okay I deserved that"

"You sure did"

"Let me look at it too"

"OMG, 800 dollars!?"

"I know right?"

"Well in that case, it better be bulletproof, waterproof, fireproof and be able to do my homework"

"That's a lot of demands… but I like it"

"Come on Kim, let's go to the dojo!"

"No, I don't feel like it and I think I'm fainting"

"Sell it somewhere else sister, because your acting skills are as bad as your non-existent lying skills"

"…"

"Seriously, stop hitting me!"

"If I don't hit you will you let me stay home?"

"Maybe"

"Please! Pl-please! With chocolate chips and honey on top"

"Kim, that's your favourite topping"

"I know. Please, please!"

"Okay lazy bones"

"Yes! What did you just call me?"

"Kim, put those scissors down. You promised me you won't hurt me I don't force you to go"

"Right, sorry"

"You better me lazy bones"

"You're going to take as much advantage as you can right?"

"Yup, now at least get off your bed you lethargic person"

"I'm not lethargic! I'm just… very protective of my bed"

"Come on!"

"No and there's nothing you can do to get me up"

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"How about a nice cold downpour especially for you with some mud from the garden and let's not forget those mealworms"

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Good"

"Why is it so hot all of a sudden?"

"Oh sorry, should I leave the room?"

"…"

"Stop staring at me Kim, unless you can't seem to stop admiring how attractive I am"

"I'm not staring; I'm simply confused on why girls find you handsome"

"Ow! Okay time to go to the dojo"

"I didn't even touch you!"

"You hurt me, right here. I thought you were my best friend but I guess I'm not. If you need me, I'll be eating a tub of chunky monkey with rainbow sprinkles on top. This is my favourite topping"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic Jack!"

"…"

"Jack, don't you walk away from me you cocky highness!"

"…"

"HEY! I saw that smirk!"

"…"

"Jack! No, that's the only tub left!"

"Wow Kim, you care more about the ice cream than my feelings"

"What feelings?"

"Gasp, you are a monster!"

"Wait don't lick the ice cream!"

"…"

"Fine, I'm sorry okay?"

"…"

"Please, pl-please"

"…"

"With rainbow sprinkles on top"

"Fine, since you got the topping correct"

"Yes, now let's have a celebratory hug!"

"…"

"…"

"Woah, I thought we were supposed to hug, not kiss"

"Ya, I think this fever has me hormonally unbalanced"

"As always"

"…"

"Ow! You promised you wouldn't hi-"

"…"

"…"

"I won't do it anymore"

"What? The kissing or the hitting?"

"The latter"

"Good, now give me some rainbow sprinkles"

"You're weird, you know that?"

"But you love it"

"Maybe, you don't know what I like"

"You like my kisses"

"…"

"See! That proves it!"

"Fine I like them"

"So, would you be my Girlfriend?"

"…"

"Kim, I asked you something and are you looking a little green?"

"…"

"Kim, don't just stare at me! Say something"

"YES!"

"Phew, you should have said that earlier, I was beginning to freak out"

"No, I don't mean yes to your question, I meant yes to stop the vomit from that bad seafood from coming up"

"Oh"

"No, don't be sad! I mean yes to you question too"

"Great!"

"So…"

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Will do"

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! It's my first shot at an all dialogue fic, so review!**_

_**P.S. I'm sorta running out of ideas so I was hoping you could help me, just a simple topic would be enough. Anyway, REVIEW!**_

_**Stay Awesome! :D**__**, they make my day**_


	5. The BowlOff

_**What's up guys? Hope you're doing well. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but, life happened. Anyway, I'm back with another one-shot. I'm a bit disappointed with the number of reviews I received for chap 4, so please review, they make my day, even if it's a few words. I'll be really happy if you do, anonymous will do too, because I only got like 2 reviews for the last chap. Now, on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**_

JACK

I trudge my way to the bench and sit down. Overcome by fatigue, I collapse onto the bench and take a swig out of my bottle in effort to refresh myself. After draining its entire contents, I glance around the dojo. Jerry and Eddie are passed out on the mouldy mats with their loud snores resounding around the dojo. Milton is lying on the extra pile of mats at the corner with a towel on his face that muffles his moaning. Kim is sitting with his back against the wall and breathing heavily.

Since Rudy was not here for practice today, he sent a substitute trainer to take his place. It turns out that the trainer is a military officer who trains new recruits to the army. Let's just say, I certainly have more respect for the army officials and the pain they have to endure. He trained _us_ like we're the army's new recruits and totally wringed out our energy in the first hour, well it took me and Kim an hour but the others only 20 minutes. I know I'm trained and everything, but there's only so much you can take.

"Guys!" Rudy shouts as he bursts through the dojo doors, snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

"You'll never believe what ju- GET UP!" he shouts realizing that everyone is not paying attention to him. That immediately wakes everyone up and we sit up straight.

"What Rudy?" I ask him, half annoyed and half sleepy.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" he asks confused.

"I think I just went through a shorter version of an army boot camp" Eddie says while rubbing his sore muscles.

"Yeah, I didn't even realise I had muscles at places I thought that didn't" Milton says.

"Rudy, you could have warned us that you're sending an army official to be a substitute" Kim says accusingly.

"Well if I did, you guys wouldn't have shown up for practise and not know the awesome surprise I have for you!" he starts off sheepish and then ends with an excited note.

"What surprise?" we say in unison. I got to admit, I'm sort of excited, even though his surprises always end up with someone hurt, in trouble or hurt and in trouble.

"Well, remember when I said I'll treat you guys if we win our previous tournament?" he asks. We all nod our heads vigorously, or at least try too with us totally exhausted.

"Well, how about we go bowling?" he says happily. That is such an awesome surprise! I love bowling; my mom says I'm a natural at it, unlike my non-existent dancing skills.

"Wow, thanks Rudy!" I say happily. He smiles at us a little sheepishly. Uh oh that means there's a catch. I think Kim caught that too because she asked the question I was about to ask,

"What's the catch Rudy?" she asks in an annoyed voice with exhaustion clearly shining through, Rudy seems a little hesitant

"Why do you think there's a catch? Pfft, silly Kim thinking there's a catch" he says as his voice climbs higher by a few octaves. Now he's definitely hiding something.

"Rudy…" I say with a spit-it-out glare and he sighs,

"Well I kind of challenged Ty to a bowl-off between the black dragons and the wasabi warriors" he says.

"What?!" Kim shouts making Rudy flinch.

"How did you even meet Ty? Weren't you at an all sensei meeting with Bobby?" Milton asks. Rudy plays with his fingers, not meeting our eyes.

"Wait… you didn't attend that meeting because there wasn't one. Am I right? And then you went over to the new nail salon you've talking about to get a power pedicure where you met Ty, didn't you?" Jerry says accusingly out of nowhere. Okay, I think the fatigue has got to me because I just heard Jerry say something smart.

"Wow Jerry, that was inevitably smart for you to say" Eddie says shocked.

"What, what did I say?" he asks confused and I internally face-palm. Well, good things don't last very long.

"And he's back" Milton says, unhappy with the Latino's short term smarts. While all this is going on I see Rudy trying to sneak into his office and grab him by the arm, making him squeal in process.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask him.

"Look, I'm really sorry guys. He was getting on my nerves on how good his black dragons are at bowling so I challenged him, saying that my wasabi warriors are way better" he says sadly with a puppy dog face.

"Fine. We'll compete in that stupid bowl-off" I say reluctantly. Rudy is so ecstatic that he's practically jumping with glee.

"Thank you guys! I know you wouldn't let me down!" he says truthfully.

"Oh and remember that it's tomorrow and we'll be heading over there earlier for practice." He informs us.

"What?!" Milton shouts making Rudy wince.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have any choice! Please, just this once" he begs.

"It's okay guys. Remember, never say die? Come on, we got this" I say encouragingly and they slowly nod their heads.

"Okay, so who knows how to bowl?" Rudy asks jumping from his position.

"I do, not being boastful or anything but uh, I have won a few trophies for bowling" I say smugly.

"Wow Jack, you are so not boasting" Kim says rolling her eyes and I mimic her by rolling my own eyes.

"Jack isn't the only one who can bowl. You're looking at the Seaford's bowling champion" Jerry says popping his collar.

"You won because bowling is a game where thinking is not required" Milton says irritably.

"I got to warn you Rudy, I have never done bowling in my life" Kim says a bit embarrassed.

"And I'm not very good at it. The last time I tried bowling, it almost killed someone's cat" Eddie says wincing at the memory.

"How did you…?" I ask

"It's better if you don't ask" he says and I nod my head unsurely.

"I can't bowl so well since I find the bowling ball very heavy" Milton says as his face takes on a red colour, typical Milton, always flustered over the small things.

"It's alright guys, we'll train you. Right Jerry?" I say putting my arm around his shoulders. When I don't receive an answer, I see that Jerry has dozed off with a trail of drool tickling down his mouth about to touch my shirt. I quickly push him off and he falls on floor and continues sleeping, I just roll my eyes at him.

"How about you Rudy?" I ask hopefully.

"Me? Pfft… I know how to play… why would agree to this bowl-off if I don't know how to play… stupid question you asked me Jack. I'm a pro bowler" he says in a high pitched voice.

"Rudy…" I say warningly.

"Ok fine! I don't know! Happy that you killed my fake dream of being a pro bowler?" he shouts looking like he's about to cry.

"We have a lot of work to do" I say, face-palming myself.

The ball is hurling towards the pins at top speed, I brace myself for the result of the impact by looking away. Upon hearing the sound of collision, I turn around finding all the pins knocked down and an applause erupting from my viewers. Strike!

"Wow Jack that was a great shot" Kim says approvingly and I can't help but blush. We are all here for an early practice wearing matching green wasabi shirts. I am unashamed to say that Kim looks great in hers.

"Thanks Kim. Now it's your turn." I say as I grab her hand and lead her towards where all the bowling balls are kept, ignoring the unexplained tingles.

"Ok, now you try" I say and hand her a bowling ball.

"Try what? I told you, I don't know how to bowl" she whines.

"Do you at least know how to hold the ball properly?" I ask expectantly. She nods and slips her thumb and two fingers into the holes. I beam at her,

"Perfect! Now, follow my lead" I say and stand at the lane next to hers and bowl slowly, hoping that she would catch on.

"No Kim. That's not how you do it." I say and head over to where she is unsuccessfully trying to bowl.

"Let me lead you. Okay?" I say as she nods. I hold her hand with the bowling ball and almost immediately warmth rushes to my cheeks but I shake my head. _She is just a friend. A really pretty and cute friend. A really, really beautiful friend with an awesome personality._ I was about to say more when Kim's voice sliced through my thoughts.

"Jack? I said I'm ready to bowl now" she says blushing as she looks at our touching hands.

"Right, sorry. Now, let me guide you okay?" I say. We are standing so close that our bodies are touching. I place my other hand on her waist and she tenses up on my touch but relaxes gradually.

"Before you bowl, you have to relax your body and clear your mind" I whisper in her ear and she shivers slightly. I'm glad I have this kind of effect on her. She takes a deep breath and I push her arm forward and she releases her grip on the ball and it goes straight towards the pins at full speed. It crashes into them with such a force, that it knocks all of them down.

She turns around in my hold and looks directly into my eyes. It's like we're in a movie and someone pressed the pause button and is just admiring the scene. We gaze into each other's eyes and continue our never ending staring competition. Then, I start to lean in and I can see her doing the same but the loud buzzer of a strike being shot snaps us out of it. My face feels like it's on fire and Kim's face matches mine.

She glances up at the score board and squeals happily and hugs me tightly, the awkward moment completely forgotten, and I hug her back with equal tightness. I think she is squeezing me too much because I begin to choke.

"Too ti-tight" I choke out. She immediately lets go and apologizes.

"Did you see that Jack? I got a strike at my first try" she says gleefully and starts dancing badly, I laugh and tell her to get more practice before the bowl-off and go to check on the guys.

"So how's it go-"I say but stop mid-sentence when I see the whole scene unfold in front of me. Eddie is nowhere in sight, Jerry is busy hitting on random girls, Milton is trying to carry the bowling but failing and narrowly missing his foot as it falls from his hands. Rudy is chasing the ball which has rolled away from him. I spot Eddie at the café stuffing food into his mouth. When he catches sight of me, he gobbles down the remaining pizza and waves at me.

"Eddie! What do you think you're doing? You were supposed to be practising, and here you are satisfying you belly!" I say accusingly.

"I'm sorry Jack, but can't bowl on an empty stomach!" he says and I drag him by the ear and pull him to the lanes and hand him a bowling and show him the correct way, not the way I did to Kim! That would be so awkward, it's not even funny. After many misfired attempts, he manages to bowl correctly. Next, I head over to Milton and see that no progress has been made.

"Milton, if you can't carry the three-holes one, then use the five-holes one" I say, "it's a lot lighter compared to the other one and you can get a better grip"

"Thanks Jack, but I still don't know if I can do it" he says uncertainly.

"You can do Milton, I know you can" I say supportively and he nods.

Next, I head on over to Jerry and drag him over to another lane by the ear and hand him a ball. He's speaking rapid Spanish along with other English words like 'busy', 'flirting' and 'stupid Jack'.

"You are ruining my swag Jack!" he says angrily.

"You're a pro bowler, am I right? Well, prove it" I say challenging him. He smirks at me before launching the ball and scoring a direct strike.

"That'll do" I say and he dusts his hands before stalking off to flirt with another girl. I shake my head and walk over to Rudy. I pass by Kim and she smiles at me before nailing another strike. Man, that girl is a natural bowler!

"Uh Rudy, what are you doing?" I ask weirdly, seeing him sitting down while cuddling the bowling ball. He looks up at me and shushes me.

"I'm concentrating Jack" he whispers.

"Well that's not how you do-"I start but get cut off by the loud buzzer and see who scored the strike. The black dragons are here and are already scoring strikes and pushing the Wasabi Warriors away.

"Are you stupid Wasabi Warriors ready to lose?" Ty says mockingly and crossing his arms, Frank and Bryan doing the same.

"I believe _you'll_ be eating _my_ dust" Rudy says crossing his arms. We all gather behind him for support.

"We'll see what the scoreboard says" He replies. Frank takes on a confused look and says,

"Scoreboards talk? Oh man I have to get me one of-"

"Shut it Frank!" Ty hisses and Frank pouts.

"Let the bowl-off begin!" an announcer declares out of nowhere.

KIM

We are five strikes behind; we all need to score one strike each in order to win. Jerry is up and we cheer loudly for him as Jack goes up to say a few words of encouragement.

"I got this Jack" Jerry says smugly and Jack shrugs and stands back. The ball is rolling and in a blink of an eye, all the pins are down. We cheer and go in for a group hug.

"Ok Milton, you're up" I say patting his back. He looks hesitant, but complies.

"Milton, calm down. You can do this." Jack says.

"I don't know Jack." He whispers, Jack has his thinking look on and is looking really cute. Yeah, I called him cute, so what, live with it.

"Then why don't you think of this as a physics problem?" Jack asks expectantly. Milton brightens up and nods feverishly. He goes over to the lane while Jack looks at me and I nod approvingly. Milton concentrates and then finally bowls. The buzzer goes off and we cheer and go in for another group hug.

Eddie is next and this time I go up for encouragement, much to Jack's pleas.

"Eddie, if you score a strike, Stacey Wiseman over there would be pretty impressed" I sat nudging him. He looks over my shoulder and breaks out in a huge grin. I smirk and walk over to a unsure Jack and whisper my 'encouragement' to Eddie in his ear, he smirks along and we high five. Although, the words of wisdom were pretty great, I was slightly nervous.

Nevertheless, Eddie managed to score a strike and instead of going in for a group hug, he ran over to Stacey to brag. My mouth dropped open and I huffed, mostly because I wouldn't get to feel Jack's arms around me again.

Rudy is walking towards the lane and Jack gets up and whispers something in his ear. This cause Rudy to fume and he practically launches the ball and it hits the pins with such force, the first one is in halves. My mouth drops open, for the second time, and I run over to Jack who is smiling proudly at himself.

"What did you say to Rudy that caused him to break one of the pins?" I ask shocked. He just smirks,

"I told him that Ty was the one who his girlfriend cheated him on with" he says and this time I nod approvingly before high fiving him.

I'm up next and fully confident, well I should be I'm the fearless Kim Crawford. Anyway I get into position and Jack gives me thumbs up, accompanied by a smile. I take a deep breath and let loose of the ball, it's rolling at a good speed and like I predicted, the buzzer goes off indicating a strike. I turn around and rum right into Jack's outstretched arms and squeeze him, he squeezes back equally tight. As I break free, the others envelope me in a group hug while congratulating me at the same time.

Lastly, its Jack's turn and I know he can do it. He picks up his favourite ball and steadies himself, and then he lets go of the ball. It's like everything is moving in slow motion, probably because the ball is literally slowly moving towards the pins. I walk up to Jack, ready to ask him if he lost his marbles on why he sent the ball at such a slow pace, but he beats me to it,

"Just wait and watch" he says gesturing to the bowling ball moving at a snail's pace. When it finally reaches the pins, it tips the first one and then gradually all the pins follow and are down on the ground. It takes me a second to register his tactic, by then everyone is cheering while the Black Dragons look defeated and some of them are jeering. They are such sore losers. When Jack pulls out of the group hug I run up to him and hug him for like the don't know what time, but it gets better every time I do so.

"We won" I say muffled by his neck. He nods his head and we pull away but our arms are still around each other. We engage in another staring contest and this time no one backs out and we both lean in, putting aside all the consequences of what we are about to do. My eyes flutter close and I can feel his hot breath on mine. When our lips meet, those tingles came back, only in a more magnified version along with the butterflies boogying in my stomach.

We pull away and smile at each other ridiculously ignoring the cheers and claps in the background and shouts of 'kick prevails' and 'I won the bet'. I'm too happy to bother about any stupid bets, I sigh and lean my head against his chest while he tightens his grip around me and rests his chin on my head.

"Who knew that a silly bowl-off would make us a couple" he says and I laugh and pull him in for another kiss.

_**Done! Finally, I managed to finish this. I wrote it down three days ago and lost interest in the middle so I stopped and today I continued and finished it. Anyway, please review. Again sorry for the super late update, life is just too annoying sometimes.**_

_**Stay Awesome! :D**_


End file.
